HectorHeathcoteFan2006 kidnaps Jinmay/Sent to the audience
This is a grounded video by Luna Minami. Cast *Ivy as HectorHeathcoteFan2006 *Young Guy as Chiro *Kayla as Jinmay *Dallas as Antauri *Paul as HectorHeathcoteFan2006's dad *Steven as Bing Bong Transcript *HectorHeathcoteFan2006: Man, I'm bored. What should I do? (gets an idea) I got it! I'll kidnap Jinmay and tickle torture her with acrylic paint. *(Suspense - Demon Lair begins playing in the background as HectorHeathcoteFan2006 runs away from home) *(Cut to: Jinmay twirling while singing) *(HectorHeathcoteFan2006 walks up to Jinmay) *Jinmay: HectorHeathcoteFan2006, what are you doing here? *HectorHeathcoteFan2006: I'm going to kidnap you! *Jinmay: (in Bubbles' voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! (screams in her TV show voice) *(Cut to: HectorHeathcoteFan2006's house. Jinmay is tied in the chair) *HectorHeathcoteFan2006: (in Captain Underpants’ voice) Tra la la! (normal voice) You are trapped. Now, can you make some porn videos? *Jinmay: No, that's not going to work! *HectorHeathcoteFan2006: Okay. I'm going to take your shoes and socks off. *(HectorHeathcoteFan2006 takes Jinmay's shoes and socks off and grabs acrylic paint and paintbrush) *HectorHeathcoteFan2006: Okay, tickle torture time in three two one! *(HectorHeathcoteFan2006 tickles Jinmay's feet with blue and red paint, she doesn't like it at all!) *Jinmay: (laughs in Olivia's voice from Fire Emblem Awakening) (normal voice) HectorHeathcoteFan2006, stop it! I'm very ticklish! (laughs in Olivia's voice from Fire Emblem Awakening) *(a few minutes later) *HectorHeathcoteFan2006: Now, can you make more porn videos?! *Jinmay: Never! You stupid girl! *HectorHeathcoteFan2006: Okay, you asked for it! *(HectorHeathcoteFan2006 tickles Jinmay's toes with green and yellow paint and made her laugh even harder and wiggle her toes! That poor 16 year old human robot girl can't take that tickle torture much longer! HectorHeathcoteFan2006 will be in serious trouble for this!) *Jinmay: (laughs in Olivia's voice from Fire Emblem Awakening) (normal voice) Not my toes! Please! Help me! (in her TV show voice) Let me go! Please! (laughs in Olivia's voice from Fire Emblem Awakening) *(HectorHeathcoteFan2006 is tired of tickling) *HectorHeathcoteFan2006: Bother! It's no use. Now I'm going to use the torture tools to make Jinmay's teeth bleed. *Antauri: (offscreen) Oh no you're not, HectorHeathcoteFan2006. *HectorHeathcoteFan2006: Uh-oh! It's the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce! *(The Hyperforce walk up to HectorHeathcoteFan2006) *Chiro: HectorHeathcoteFan2006, how dare you kidnap Jinmay? You know she is a good girl and my girlfriend! That's it! I'm calling your parents! *(HectorHeathcoteFan2006 runs away in sad as Antauri uses Ghost Claws which unties Jinmay from the chair) *Jinmay: Thank you for saving me. *Chiro: You're welcome. *(Chiro and Jinmay hugged and kissed each other right on the lips) *HectorHeathcoteFan2006's dad: Oh my God! HectorHeathcoteFan2006, how dare you kidnap Jinmay? You know kidnapping her can get you sent to the audience! That's it! Bing Bong is sending you to the audience! *(HectorHeathcoteFan2006 is sent upwards) *(Cut to the black background) *HectorHeathcoteFan2006: Why did I get sent to the audience? *audience flies away with HectorHeathcoteFan2006. We see The Mavericks from Megaman X laughing while HectorHeathcoteFan2006 is carried away by the audience *to: Senator Josie, who resembles Sarah Palin (US Election 2012) and appears mad and accompanied by Barack Obama, Joe Biden, Bill C., Britney S., Paris H., Protestor, Hillary Clinton, Host, Lindsay L. and Mike H. (who also appear mad) while the screen is red *Senator Josie: Audience, you don't fly away with HectorHeathcoteFan2006! Come back here now! That's it! You're so grounded big time! Trivia *Chiro and the robot monkeys tickle Jinmay in the sequel. Category:Grounded Videos Category:SRMTHFG! Show